


A Dance With Nancy Drew

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, High School AU, falling in love au, i guess carmilla's stepmother is emotionally abusive, idk what this is we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella High School AU about hollstein. Carmilla is the bad girl, whose secret reason for sleeping in class is the chores she is forced to do by her stepmother. Laura is the most popular, well-liked, adorable (according to Carmilla at least) girl in their school. Carmilla wants to go to the school dance, have a night of relaxation... and is unsure of how to get her stepmother to agree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tired Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what people will think of this, so... idk, please let me know what you think or kudos or something if you're interested in my writing more, because I kinda wanted to do a chaptered thing, but I don't wanna write heaps if nobody actually wants to read it. Thank~^^

Carmilla silently brought in the plates of food from the kitchen. She placed them in front of her stepmother (first), and then the other two plates were placed before her stepbrothers. She avoided eye-contact with all of them, and did her best to keep her face blank.  
"Thank you Dear," her stepmother said casually,  
"You're welcome Mother," Carmilla replied blandly, doing all she could to have minimum contact, "Is that all?"  
"Yes Dear. I should think so. Although... how are your studies going?"  
Will snickered and Kirsch joined him.  
"Now boys, don't be cruel, you know she hasn't the intelligence that you both possess, it's just... genetics I guess. She can't help it. Can you Darling?"  
"No Mother." Carmilla did her best to keep the blankness up, although she felt some pain in her stomach, especially hearing anything from the lips of... Will... that wretched creep.  
"I guess we should eat up so she can get on with her studies then." Will whispered to Kirsch with little subtlety.  
Carmilla's stepmother went on, ignoring them.  
"That's why you're lucky you have us to keep you busy, what with the chores and all. Isn't it good that she's learning something?"  
Will snorted, again, the beefcake followed suit. "Boys, boys, your dearest sister is becoming an excellent housewife."  
Carmilla bit her lip. Hard. She did her best not to cry out in rage. The anger could hardly be contained, but she knew what would happen if she said anything... inflammatory.  
"My dearest you are," the stepmother had mistaken Carmilla's anger for self-doubt. Carmilla would find it almost amusing... or ironic... in another situation perhaps. "You know wasting too much time on your studies is fruitless. Of course, it's always nice to say you've finished high school, but once you find a nice man who'll appreciate how good you are with housework, I'm sure all that time you wasted worrying over your marks will seem silly. And all that nonsense last year about... trying to improve your grades. Darling, you'll just tire yourself out. Promise me you won't try that again."  
Carmilla could feel a little blood from the lip-biting. She licked her lips. "Of course, Mother."

Carmilla went into the kitchen. She was glad they wouldn't let her eat with them, she'd taken a few bites as she'd prepared earlier, she couldn't be bothered with much more at the moment. She didn't want to anyway. It was more the waiting for them to finish which bothered her. Carmilla began to unpack the dishwasher. Slowly... she needed her stepmother to hear that she was being productive, otherwise she would be saddled with more chores. She made sure that she occasionally hit things together when she wasn't sure how much of the noise would carry. She had used to occasionally say oops, for extra sound (though somewhat quietly) until one day her stepmother had heard her, and Carmilla learned how unwise it was. Due to the proximity of the kitchen and the dining room, Carmilla usually listened to the conversation to give her extra insight on how to behave. Tonight seemed to be an okay night. Her stepmother wasn't particularly mad, she had a few angry complaints but that was usual. Carmilla didn't care to hear anything about her stepbrothers' achievement either, but what she heard them speak of after was what particularly caught her attention.  
"It's a school dance, and..." oh God. They were going to talk to their stepmother about it. Carmilla mentally stopped herself. Of course they were going to ask her about it, talk to her about it... They were her sons. They could do anything, and tell her everything. They could go. Go to the dance. Get out of the house. Leave their duties behind (well, what duties honestly?) and have a night of enjoyment. An appointment in their life in which they were obligated to do nothing except enjoy themselves. If only...  
She had been considering having the very same conversation with her, but Carmilla knew it would be so very different. She had thought about the angle. Perhaps if her stepmother believed she would find... someone. Perhaps a rich husband, who she might marry in the future, and then be swept away from the care of this horrible house. If her treatment could actually be called care.

Carmilla's thoughts briefly touched on Laura. The attractive, short yet still high scoring and well-liked all-round Nancy Drew. She was basically Nancy Drew. But, like, a very short one with longer hair, and who was a bit less sluethy, and a bit more honest and open. Also... possibly a bit more adorable, and kind of sexy. Not only did all the girls adore her, but the boys felt the same... as well as wanting to date her. But that was beside the point. She had it all. Of course she did. She was the principle's daughter and everyone loved her... and why shouldn't they? She had a heart of gold, and a sweet smile, and she defended everyone. Even Carmilla. Even the useless, thoughtless girl in the back who slept through half the classes and was near failing all of them. She really was a Nancy Drew. Surely Mr. Hollis would smile and say "Sure kiddo, you have a good time." He might even help her pick out a dress or something. Even buy one for her. And she would probably go with some upstanding young boy in her class. Some handsome prince-like straight-A student...  
But Carmilla couldn't do that. That wasn't... well... an option. With her stepmother it was all submission, pleading and hope. Which she could soon look forward to, as her thoughts and unpacking were disturbed by her stepmother and brothers returning their plates to the kitchen.  
"Darling, you're being a little slow. Is something the matter?" the seemingly gentle tone in her stepmothers' voice unnerved her.  
"Um... no. No I'm sorry. I was just... I was just thinking."  
Her stepmother laughed.  
"Really... Mother... there is a school dance next week..."

"The boys were just telling me."  
"Oh."  
"What about it?" A note of... something unsavoury disturbed to Carmilla but she did her best to focus on her mission.  
"I... I was wondering if I could go..."  
"Go? To the school dance?" The laughter sent coldness down Carmilla's spine, she could felt her exposed skin more keenly now, "Darling, I thought you didn't have any friends. Do you really want to go? Are you getting bored? Perhaps I could dig up some more chores."  
"No!" her stepmother's eyes widened.  
"Carmilla Karnstein, such a tone in front-"  
"I didn't mean..."  
"And interruption too? What is wrong with you?"  
"I... I feel that perhaps if I could go to this dance... A night off? I feel that perhaps all this time indoors..."  
"Dearest, are you getting lazy? You know how much I do for you. How much I've sacrificed for you. And now you want a night off?"  
"I... I'll make it up. I promise. I just wanted to maybe... do something. Like with my brothers. And Mother, you know I'm so grateful for everything you've done, I just... I though if I'm not going to study anything else, perhaps I can enjoy this school celebration... it's... kind of rare."  
"Darling you don't even have any nice dresses to wear."  
"If I did, would you let me go?" Carmilla crossed her fingers behind her back, she knew it was childish and pointless, but as she twisted her fingers tightly around each other, the heat it created took some of her focus off the chilled feeling on all her exposed skin.  
Her stepmother laughed. "Sure, darling." she laughed. She doubted that child could find anything appropriate. "But you'll have so many things to do."  
"I will do them." Carmilla promised, feeling a little dizzy. She could hardly believe it. But she made a mental note that it was all real so she wouldn't believe herself later.

Her stepmother left the room, still laughing a little. Once Carmilla had done the dishes, and a few other small chores (nothing too difficult was left, she liked to finish up early on school nights so she could go to her room and avoid... well... everyone else in the house) she finally retreated to her room. She lay down on the bed. Carefully so as not to be heard and then disturbed. She wished she could lock the door, but of course it wasn't allowed. Although she had once been annoyed by it, she was glad she had the smallest room in the house. This was because it was out of the way... so... harder to get to and harder to hear. All the large bedrooms were downstairs, with the dining room and kitchen. It was all a bit more... modern. Minimalist furniture and all. Upstairs was Carmilla's favourite. It was where they stored all the old things from... her father and mother. When they were alive and kept the house as it had been. Pretty and crowded and homey. It had been nice. Although she had to store them away, it was more comforting upstairs, and she liked that the narrow hallway kept her generally out of sight for the others, who rarely went upstairs. It was like a modern-day servants' quarters or something.  
She also liked that her room was at the very end, and that she had a nice window, with some tree branches in front of it. She often looked out of it and pretended that she was somewhere else, and that when she looked down, the house would be a completely different one. With a gentle mother, and more time to study... and... something like Laura's house. Or the house she imagined Laura had. That would be nice. Very nice.  
Carmilla yawned. Perhaps it was time to get some rest. Her headache had been bad, and though she'd drunk some water, she still felt it quite strongly, in addition to some remaining dizziness, she decided that her book could wait. She had taken it out, but now she decided it was time to put it back in its hiding place. There. Good. She quickly scanned her room, just in case her stepmother or step-siblings came in. Nothing seemed too bad. She kicked a few clothes under the bed, set her alarm quickly and then wearily got up to turn off the light. Then, in the dark, felt her way back into her bed. Though tired she did her best not to be too noisy. At times like these... she felt a bedside lamp might be useful... before she fell asleep. 

She woke up the next morning at 5.45, soon before her alarm. Good. She turned it off. Maybe she could avoid waking up the numbskulls downstairs for a bit. She lay down for a few seconds before panicking and shooting bolt upright. She had fallen asleep before. It wasn't going to happen again. After changing, she went downstairs for breakfast, and in doing so, found slightly more joy than usual at the remembrance of her stepmother's words last night. The would work extra hard, and be good to the beefcakes. She would be helpful and quiet and whatever she needed to. She could do it. She had before. Of course she couldn't do it all the time, or she would have no leverage. She liked to think so anyway. When Carmilla had finished her morning chores (which were better than the night ones because she didn't have to wait for the stepbros), she left a bit early for the bus (as usual). It was a nice ritual of hers. Get there early. Take a seat. Put in headphones. Ignore everyone and 'accidentally' miss Will and Kirsch all the way to school.  
She enjoyed this part of the day. It was a bit of alone time where she was allowed not to think, and in fact expected not to be productive in any way by anyone. It was her alone time, despite being surrounded by obnoxious students. Although she had used to consider just before bed 'alone time' she now couldn't do so, even doing the bare minimum of homework. She got too tired, and had had to many headaches. Although technically she could rest in class, she still made people angry. Though, if her it wasn't her stepmother, she didn't care so much. 

When she finally got to school, Carmilla usually did her best to think about other things. Non-school things. She usually worried about assignments and stuff... well... never really. Only when others did. So it would be okay. For now she could just think about the dance as she walked into class. As her thoughts wandered she didn't notice the 'perfect' Miss Hollis wandering into class late, and taking a seat beside her (Carmilla sat quite close to the door for a quick escape). Carmilla's mind was only on the dance, her stepmother said she hadn't anything appropriate to wear, but... she didn't think she could befriend anyone that quickly, and she also didn't know what her stepmother meant by 'nice dresses.' Perhaps she didn't have many dresses, but she had a few. She could figure out something... perhaps. Perhaps she could find some money on the street and buy something from a second hand store, or perhaps she could just wear one of her old dresses. Perhaps she could find one of her mother's old dresses amongst her things and wash it. As she pondered the options, she felt someone nudge her... it was Laura. Laura Hollis. Sitting right next to her. Beside her. That perfect Nancy Drew type of girl, the one everyone looked up to. Today she looked particularly attractive, it was like seeing a celebrity up close. Carmilla could see the fine hairs of her eyebrows, and the slight shadows near her eyes and nice, her face structure... So many tiny perfections. Her small lips looked smooth and Carmilla could see the fine lines between them, it was quite unreal. Suddenly Carmilla felt overdressed... in her leather pants and lacy top, heavily made-up with chapped lips smeared in lip balm. In fact they felt dry now... She always dressed this way, it usually felt normal, and cool. It helped her feel confident and intimidating, that way people would leave her alone. But now, in front of this naturally thrilling girl... all the interesting curves of her face, she felt as if she were wearing an elaborate, bright coloured mask in front of a goddess of nature; as if she were the one who stood out, tried to hard... Even Laura's clothes seemed simple and sweet... a pale-pink round collared shirt with a white shirt unbuttoned over it. It was simple and casual and...

"They called you," Laura whispered gently, making eye-contact with Carmilla. It was quite oddly thrilling. Locking eyes with the most popular girl in school. This celebrity of their school... Such a cliché... She scoffed at herself internally. What did she care what people thought of her? Except for her stepmother. She just had to be cautious, and it shouldn't matter what people thought. But she did wonder what Laura thought of her... Laura with her casual and sweet appearance. She had a sort of unhurried and calm manner about her. It gave Carmilla this nostalgic feeling, she remembered back when she was little, and she could effortlessly throw on a dress and run around, back with her father. She would play in the garden, or read fairy-stories, and she wasn't... self-conscious, that was it. Laura was so relaxed about her appearance, yet she had such a strong presence, and such an attractive one... admired by all. She seemed to live in such a gentle and kind world. A world of fairy-stories.  
"Carmilla?" Miss Worthington called, presumably again.  
"Present." she called back, just loud enough to be heard, but doing her best not to feign any enthusiasm. Because that always led to expectations. Not something Carmilla ever really wanted. Carmilla lowered her head onto her desk, and looked at Laura through a curtain of her hair. She hoped Laura wouldn't notice. Usually she would shut her eyes, but usually the only people who sat near her were dull and careless. They rarely held her attentions... and if they did, she tended not to hold theirs. But this Laura Hollis was fascinating, she was a celebrity of sorts, a celebrity living in an everyday environment. Carmilla wondered how aware Laura was of her status at the school, because despite Carmilla's lack of good friends and socialising, she still listened plenty to rumours and speech around the school. In fact it was quite interesting, as an objective outsider to see how stories varied and got told and what students cared about and what they didn't... how that changed over the years. Sometimes it was boring, but with so few people actually liking or caring about her Carmilla had noticed tiny patterns and ideas and biases in their behaviour. 

Another nudge. "Carmilla?"  
It was Laura Hollis, the celebrity, the Nancy Drew.  
Carmilla sat up wearily and blinked rapidly. What was it now?  
"We have assembly."  
"I don't like assembly." She mumbled, "You go ahead Nancy."  
"Nancy?" Their eyes were further from each other now, but despite the distance between them, the eye-contact between them again thrilled Carmilla a little, until she saw the sad, pouting expression on Laura's face. She felt an unease spreading from her stomach... "My name's-"  
"Laura, I know." Carmilla hastily replied, "I mean... Nancy Drew."  
Laura bit her lip and looked at her with some uncertainty. It seemed as if she were considering whether it was an insult or a compliment. Of course, Laura probably would have taken it as a compliment from anyone else.  
"I mean, you've got the whole journalist thing going for you... you know, investigation, and all. Plus the whole popularity, girl-next-door, perfect student, bravery thing." Carmilla added. "...which is impressive." she specified.  
Laura ducked her head, flushing a little and seemed to be avoiding eye-contact, "Thanks," she replied. Her grin was audible in the word. It was all a little too adorable.  
Carmilla allowed herself a tiny smirk, "You're welcome, Cutie."  
Laura's blush deepened, "Uh... thanks."  
"You already said that Cupcake."  
Laura giggled. Oh God, this Nancy Drew of a student celebrity giggled at her. Carmilla Karnstein. Bad girl Karnstein who everybody hated.  
Suddenly the bell rang loudly and cuttingly, giving Carmilla and internal shock, and making Laura literally jump.  
"Oh Gosh! Assembly!" Laura cried.  
Gosh? Just when Carmilla though she couldn't be any more Nancy Drew-like. "See ya." Carmilla replied. She couldn't be bothered going.  
"Oh... Okay." Laura seemed a little disappointed, biting her lip in response. But she was soon sprinting down the halls, and Carmilla decided to catch up on some sleep in her next classroom. 

For the rest of the day, despite not sharing any classes with Laura (on that day at least), Carmilla couldn't shake Laura from her mind. She kept thinking about what Laura would wear to the dance, and besides... what had Laura meant by talking with her? Did she like Carmilla? Did she just like everyone? Did she not even like Carmilla and just feel obligated to be nice? Anyway, what was that blush-y thing about? Did Laura just blush really easily, or maybe it was because the 'bad girl' at school had complimented her. Maybe that was all it was. Novel. Was that Laura liked her? Because she was novel? Wait... did Laura even like her at all? Did she even like Laura at all? That would be pretty ridiculous, because Laura was just a cute, childish face. The nostalgia her carefree nature brought Carmilla was just nice. That was all. Very nice. Sweet and nice and nostalgic. She hoped she hadn't used Laura. Well... mentally. What had she used her for anyway? These were just thoughts. She was just thinking. That was okay. To think. She was allowed to think, even if her stepmother didn't think so. That made her shudder. Ugh. She didn't to think about her at all. A focus on Laura was much nicer and easier. Laura. Why was Laura even difficult to think about. She was just a regular girl. A really cute regular girl. Which shouldn't matter at all. There were plenty of cute girls. Right? Anyway, Carmilla didn't know why she was getting so hung up on Laura, but it wouldn't hurt anyone right? So why fight it. She deserved to relax... and think about Laura. It didn't mean anything right?She'd thought about Laura before. And other people... people with interesting things to say. Though mostly she's just kind of been angry or critical of them, nothing wrong with the reverse right? It had probably happened before or something. It wasn't like she had a crush or anything, or jealous... not jealous right? Besides, Laura was a girl. She was going to marry a man, and get away from her stepmother. So... it was all ridiculous to over-analyse stuff like this. She was probably just extra overtired, all her sleeplessness was catching up, or maybe she was oversleeping in class. Anyway... what would Laura think of this...? Probably something cute and clever. Probably...

She thought this way throughout the day until finally she feel asleep. She decided not to question it any more.


	2. Bad (at eyeliner) Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is attempting the bad-girl look, and Carmilla is amused... Basically... hollstein fluff ensues (but if I'm writing when does it not tbh?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry when I tried to summarise it it just seems like fluff. I really like fluff. I need more fluff in my life. So do you probably. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

For the next few days, thoughts of Laura permeated Carmilla's mind. It was as if she just sat in the back of her head... all the time. It was like her little reward. Laura was. Like, she would do things, and think 'Well, after this I can think about Laura in peace.' She had sat in corners, after speedily finishing her chores, or lazily searched for any dresses upstairs as she thought of Laura. It was like when she had read those Nancy Drew books when she was little (the ones of her shelf made her smile all the more because of Laura). Back then she had less chores to do, and she would quickly finish her homework and chores, and read the books in class, or in a dark corner, trying to avoid her stepmother and brothers. She would feel so filled with joy just thinking about them. Like a cheerful relief from life. Now Laura was her relief. Her book. An actual Nancy Drew, truly.   
Carmilla had always loved Nancy Drew; intelligent, good, heroic, perfect in every way... and free. Free from financial troubles or mean people. She fought them off, and she lived a safe, happy life with her father, and her boyfriend Ned and her cousins Bess and George. Her life was all so simple. Everything worked out so nicely and safely.

It was such a nice world to visit, she felt. Just like Laura. Almost. For some reason, she felt a slight sense of... something bad in the back of her mind, associated with Laura. But she did her best to assure herself that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She had so many funny bits and pieces of worry and unfinished uncertainty tumbling around in her mind. They probably just got confused with each other. All these things she had pushed away. All the guilt and uncertainty, she couldn't help so many things... even if they did make her sad. They weren't her fault and she would go on, doing what she could and ignoring what she could. All the bad feelings could just go away... and make room for Laura. The bad things could stay in the big storage units where they couldn't be easily reached. She was imagining it clearly, just like her father used to say she ought to. She could just shut her eyes, and get all the bad things, and the scribbly thoughts that she didn't like and she would lock them far, far away in big boxes at the very, very end of her mind, and then she could run far, far away and lock the boxes behind layers and layers of big gates... all different types like in the opening of Get Smart. Then she would be safe from them all. She just hoped that little bits wouldn't be left with her. She knew sometimes they evaded her, and then other thoughts might get a bit messed up. Like Laura. That was all the bad thing was. Just a tiny, little leftover bad thought.

Anyway, Carmilla felt like it was nice to have a distraction that didn't require reading, and though she felt a bit strange about it, it was kind of nice to have new bits of Laura information to add to her mind. It was like reading a book, and she got new tiny chapters every once in a while. Then... sometimes she would smile, and it would be like a special bonus chapter. Except better. So much better. Maybe like a whole new released book or something. It would just make everything so amazing and she felt so happy and... it was just indescribable really. Well, except on Thursday, when that girl... Dana, Carmilla thought her name was (...well she knew that redhead amazon's name of course, but she didn't want to admit that she knew it with any certainty), made Laura smile, and even giggle a bit. Carmilla didn't like that at all. That was almost like when her favourite characters were killed off. But not even killed off well, properly, but, like, a really poorly written unnecessary death of her favourite character. That was how it felt. Just horrid and emotional and as if she didn't really like anything.

But on Friday, it was... well... it was different. Firstly, Laura was late to school... for the second time this week. Secondly... she sat next to Carmilla in homeroom... for the second time this week... and thirdly, Laura was dressed differently. Differently in a... well, it was Laura so everything was good. Carmilla felt this to be true anyway. Anything which Laura did being bad was beyond the depths of her imagination, which she assumed were pretty deep. So she felt her doing anything poorly was a bit of a stretch. Anyhow, what was important was... that it was different. It was like a chapter in a different format or like an exciting novelty chapter or something like that. Like the time-travelling ones and stuff. Plus... Laura was sitting next to her while she wore this novelty outfit. Carmilla couldn't decide whether this was a bad thing or not. On the positive side she was... well... in close proximity to Laura. Which was rare... and heavenly. Not that Carmilla believed in heaven... well, she wasn't certain anyway. Even better, because of this she could see how awkward Laura felt in it by the tiny little movements her body made, and the tiny little lines which gave away the actual meanings of the expressions on her face... which was really very adorable. Firstly the black skinny jeans seemed a little unusual for her, and teamed with the maroone singlet seemed a little dark for her usual taste... but the open black button-up shirt, and the poorly applied eyeliner (as well as a little red chapstick on her lips) was so... well, obviously new for her, and it was absolutely adorable. She wondered if it was a cover for some... investigative work? If that was the case, Laura probably wasn't fooling anyone, though, Carmilla felt that Laura (being herself) could get anything out of anyone if she wanted. The thought made her blush, and she did her best to convince herself that it wasn't herself that she was thinking of in particular.

As the teacher rambled on about something or other (thank goodness one of the students had gotten them off track), Carmilla felt herself bravely, as if she almost wasn't in control of herself, leaning over to Laura and whispering in her ear, "I see you're trying out a new look."  
Laura visibly reddened, and then biting her lip replied "What do you think?"   
"Maybe work on the eyeliner... but I like it on you."   
'But then, I'd like anything on you.' Carmilla thought.  
"Thanks." Laura grinned, Carmilla felt like any book-feeling she'd had in the past was completely incomparable to this... Any feeling really. Because now... well, now they were very close, and Laura was making direct eye-contact and Carmilla's words had made Laura blush and grin and now... well, Laura must be thinking about her. Surely. Well, it was pretty certain... "Um... sorry to bother you with this... but... would you maybe help me with the eyeliner thing?"  
"Sure Nancy."  
Laura paused for a moment, and Carmilla wondered if she'd forgotten the origins of the nickname, which gave her a sort of sinking feeling in her stomach that she didn't like to think about "You know... Nan-"  
"Nancy Drew." She giggled quietly, "I know..." she leaned closer... making Carmilla's heart skip a beat, "I just... um... must have spaced out or something. Sorry."  
Carmilla couldn't stop staring at Laura's lips... now so close to her own. It was easier not to be heard by the teacher this way... which was probably why Laura did it. Leaned so close... and stared into her eyes... and just... 

Carmilla didn't know why she'd agreed. She shouldn't have done that. Had she forgotten about her being a loner thing? What if Laura cared about her grades? Or wanted to visit her house? Or... call her. Or email her. Or... something like that. What if she wanted to hang out sometime and she wouldn't let Carmilla explain it away? Not that she would assume that Laura would actually like her that much. Because that sort of assumption... it would be so selfish... arrogant. Carmilla was being way to arrogant, of course Laura was just excited and blush-y because Carmilla was the novel bad-girl, and Laura wanted tips. Perhaps she wanted to be a bad-girl too. For a day. Only for a day or so. To find some clue... unravel some mystery... for some joke probably. Who would actually want to spend time with Carmilla? Maybe at another school... with a new reputation... or something. Like primary school... and Middle School. This was different. She had a reputation and nobody liked it. Nobody like her. It wasn't self-pity it was cold, hard fact. It was a rule. A rule which even applied to Miss Nancy Drew. Except... for once... she really, really, really wished it didn't. She kind of wanted people before. People around. Someone to talk to. Someone to rely on. She had internet friends... sometimes. Well... she did when she was allowed to leave the house and use free wi-fi. But it wasn't... quite the same. She'd seen girls she's kind of wanted to talk to. Pretty girls. Less pretty girls. Lonely girls like her. She knew if she looked at any guys the beefcakes would report back, and her stepmother would take action. She knew from experience. And they hadn't even spoken. She'd just wanted to be friends... he'd had some books that she really loved. His name had been Elliot. Since then she'd felt kind of bad about making any friends.

But Laura wasn't... well, she wasn't a friend. Or anything. She wasn't anything... to Carmilla. Well, not in an official sense. In meaning, she was a lot to Carmilla. So many things... wonderful and kind and good and sweet and... safe. She had a safe feeling in her life. Carmilla knew Laura would be happy and safe... and she could love her from afar. Well, not love. Love was such a strong word, and it sounded romantic. Which was... completely not what Carmilla felt. It was more of a strong, inexplicable feeling. Unearthly even. Or like a sort of mind-neutraliser. Well, that sounded strange... but she kind of just helped. Well... maybe not neutraliser. But she helped make things more gentle... and cheerful... and bearable. It was better than neutral. It couldn't be, like... a crush or anything. That was absolutely ridiculous and not at all possible. Not something in any realm of possibility. Besides, it was disrespectful to Laura... maybe. Because, well, she was just thinking these things in her mind... and God, now all she could think of was kissing Laura, and maybe... or things... Which were things tat you should not think about other people! Maybe... not that she would mind Laura thinking those things about her. But...

Carmilla felt some of her safety and calm in her thoughts of Laura disappearing a little. So she was relieved when she was interrupted by the bell... and Laura, "Carmilla?"  
"Y... yeah..." Carmilla felt herself a little overwhelmed as the students rushed out of the room noisily.  
"Carm?" Carmilla felt her heart flutter a little at the nickname despite the noise and movement around them.  
"J... Just... sorry I'm tired and the... noise...."  
Laura leaned in close... like they'd been before, and then said gently into her ear, "Okay, I'll wait."  
Then she leaned back to her desk and rested her face on her black shirt-covered arm and smiled patiently at Carmilla as the sounds and movements of the people died out. Despite the noise and people, Carmilla felt so... so very inexplicably happy and... nice. A sort of niceness washed over her. She hadn't experienced such gentleness... such sweetness... for such a long time.  
One it was empty, excepting them, Carmilla replied belatedly, "Thanks... sorry to inconvenience you Cutie, I don't wanna make you late for..."  
"A spare? Don't worry. I hope I'm not making you late though."  
The corners of Carmilla's lips couldn't help but turn up a little. Laura was the sweetest and most kindest girl, and on top of that she apologised for Carmilla's making herself late. It was nobody's fault but Carmilla's, and Laura... "For my very own spare?" she lied. No guilt for the Cupcake. Not on her watch.

"Oh. Neat!" she grinned again. This cutiepie filled with adorableness. She sounded like a kid from one of those TV shows from the 60s or something.  
"Isn't it swell?" Carmilla teased.  
Laura put her face in her hands, "Oh Gosh! I'm sorry." she mumbled from between her hands, "I watch too much old TV huh?"  
"Creampuff, you are the cutest..." Carmilla began, realising how overt her adoration was...  
Laura snapped her head up, it seemed that she was blushing now. "I... think I'd rather be cool like you."  
Carmilla laughed a little ignoring the sparking feeling in her chest, but stopped herself when she saw Laura's hurt expression.   
"Well, cutie... not everyone is as naturally cute as you. I think anyone can achieve coolness... with a bit of work and wardrobe practise... Cuteness like yours it's... rare and unique. I could practise all I wanted, but I'd never match up to you. But I guess if you wanted you could be as... 'cool' as me any day."  
Laura gave a lopsided little grin, and then became serious again and said, "I... I think you're pretty naturally cute too though. If people took the trouble to look properly, they'd see it too."  
Again, Carmilla ignored more sparks in favour of teasing Laura, "So you've taken the trouble?"  
"Wha..." Laura seemed a little caught off guard,  
"To look. At me..." Carmilla grinned, "...Cutiepie?"  
Laura flushed, "W-well... I'm sure other people noticed too... not just me. I'm just telling you because..."  
"Because...?"  
Laura's cheeks grew redder, "Well.. uh... I wanted you know."  
"Why is that Nancy?" Carmilla was still grinning  
"I... uh... well you seemed kinda sad about it so..."  
From the fading grin on Carmilla's face Laura knew it had been the wrong thing to say. 

After some awkward silence Carmilla cut in, "Anyway Buttercup, when were you wanting the eyeliner tutorial, because... as much as your eyes are attractive to me any way they're done up, I think your eyes were wanting the the tutorial the moment you put it on."  
Laura pushed her playfully, with a sort of scrunched up angry face "Hey!" it was adorable, like all her other faces, "I'm just starting out."  
"And you've done a very good job for a beginner." Carmilla teased.  
"Carm!" she scolded gently. The nickname again caught Carmilla off guard. Relaxed... and sort of happy... open. She felt her stomach twist.  
"What is it?" she asked looking into Laura eyes. She hoped to tease her a little again... by moving closer. Although it backfired a little, because she could feel her cheeks getting hot, but at least she knew she was having the same effect on Laura.  
"Um..." Carmilla really seemed to be getting to her. Good. "I... uh... when could we... y'know? Do... the..."  
"Tutorial? Uh..." Carmilla moved back to sit on top of her desk. Maybe it was funny when Laura was mumbling, but she needed to stay cool and coherent, and she couldn't do that with Laura lips so close to hers. "When's your next spare?"  
"Hm... Fourth... What about-"

"Same." Another lie. "How about I meet you in the girls' bathroom, and I'll bring my eyeliner... I mean... unless you have a mirror or something..."  
"Oh. Um. Yeah... I do. I think I have one in my bag. It's like... a bit bigger than a hand. I mean I have really small hands but like..."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Nancy." the rambling was cute but Carmilla decided that according to the clock nearby they were going to have to leave soon (well, she probably wouldn't anyway but Laura would and she wanted to make sure they got their meeting). "How about I meet you in the music room?"  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Positive Cupcake. I have a deal with them to practise and stuff... No one's there fourth period. Not today anyway."  
"O...Okay."  
"Cool. So I'll see you then?"  
Laura's eyes turned sad and puppy-like. Carmilla felt that it physically pained her to see the face. Despite the cuteness. "You... you're going already?"  
Carmilla laughed, "No, but you probably will because the bell's gonna go soon Cutie."  
"Oh..." Laura replied biting her lip.  
Carmilla pulled herself across the desk a little so that she was a little closer to Laura again (but not so close that she couldn't form sentences) "Hey, you can stay here Nancy. I just thought you were gonna rush off as soon as it rang. Y'know? That's what you seem to do usually anyway."  
"Oh..."  
"Sorry I didn't mean to."  
"No... of course." Laura turned to the door, "See you in fourth period." Then sprinted off a few seconds before the bell rang.  
"Yeah... see you then." Carmilla said quietly to no one in particular.


End file.
